


Was it Good for You?

by MelissaTreglia



Series: The Many Personalities of Anastasia Steele [1]
Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Supernatural
Genre: Horror, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Spitefic, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Chapter 13 (Part II) of Gehayi and Ket's sporking of <i>50 Shades of Grey</i> particularly, but also pretty much everything involving Ana's alternate personalities. I can't be the only one who sees the disturbing possibilities in her having separate personalities (her Subconscious and Inner Goddess, and whatever the hell else is joining the party). So, this is the first of three planned, non-serial spitefics about her alternates. Written for the TwiSpiteFic community on LJ.</p><p><i>"Ana's not here right now."</i> Anastacia Steele is not at all who she appears to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was it Good for You?

Anastacia Steele slinked quietly into the soundproofed office of one Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises. At the sound of her locking the door, he looked up from his spreadsheet and glared at her.

"Miss Steele, you were supposed to wait for me in the playroom."

Ana gave a mock pout. "But I was lonely. I want to have some fun right now. Or, at least talk to someone."

Grey's expression darkened. "I am your master. You will _obey_ me."

Ana smirked, as she moved to stand behind him. "It's funny you should say that. I already have a master." She lightly massaged his shoulders, and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I don't think you can handle _me_."

Grey turned his head. "Ana..." he growled.

"Ana's not here right now," she replied. An oily black film oozed from under her eyelids to neatly cover the entire exposed membranes of her eyes, turning her eyes from pale blue into an empty void. "You can just call me... _Stacy._ "

Then she calmly sliced his throat. The blood flowed into a stone bowl she held against his chest. She removed it when it was full and absently pushed him forward. His head thunked lifelessly against the desk surface.

Her voice was a purr into the dead man's unhearing ears. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

**_*Fin*_ **


End file.
